Mine
by aestheticpreston
Summary: She was his and he was hers.


**Hi guys. Okay, this my very first story so please go easy on me. This is loosely based on something that happened in my life. Not to me, but to one of my friends.**

Currently Lucy was surrounded by her friends in their favoured bar, talking, laughing and for once not having to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Rufus, sweetie, you can't have chocodiles for dinner. Please order some real food." Jiya begs her boyfriend.

"Jiya, I love you but please don't come in between chocodiles and me. They're all I thought able when Stalin held me at gun point." he declares and amends himself as Jiya glares at him, "and of course you too, dear."

Wyatt who was up till now watching in amusement as his friend suffered, leaned towards Lucy and whispered, "No action for him toni-oof!" He was promptly cut off by Lucy elbowing him in his abdomen.

Just then Jiya's eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head and she began shaking. Lucy and Wyatt both jumped up in concern and Rufus grabbed ahold of Jiya in panic and yelled out to her,"JIYA!"

Suddenly she jerked back to reality and looked at her friends guiltily, "Did I do it again?"

Rufus gave her a sad smile, "I think it's time we headed home, see you guys ?"

Wyatt and Lucy nodded understandingly and Rufus and Jiya made their way out.

Wyatt shook his head, "Poor things."

Lucy sighed, "It's good that they have each other, though."

Wyatt nodded thoughtfully, "It's nice to have someone." he stated as he gazed down at her longingly for a second before shaking his head and then looking back at her, "I'm getting myself another beer, you want one?"

Lucy was really hoping he'd kiss her already instead of giving these stupid mixed signals. It had been five months since their talk of possibilities. She'd thought that they were moving forward but alas, after her mother's 'declaration of allegiance with the they-that-shall-not-be-named' (quoting Rufus Carlin), it's like they had taken ten steps back. Possibilities were never brought up again and he treated her the same way he treated Rufus and Jiya. Except there were these subtle hints and gestures that got her heart beating a mile a minute. But for now, they were just friends and co-workers.

"Mm...yeah, I could go for another beer. You get the drinks, I've got to go powder my nose." she smiled up at him.

He shook his head with a smile of his own. That was such a _Lucy_ way to say that she had to pee. "As you wish, ma'am." he caught her rolling her eyes before he turned around and headed to the bar.

Once Lucy had done her business, she returned to the table to find that Wyatt had still not returned. Confused, her eyes travelled to the bar to find him laughing with a blonde haired, green eyed woman who was laughing obnoxiously loud at something he said. Her hands travelled to his biceps and squeezed. Lucy frowned. Just then, Wyatt looked up to catch Lucy staring and she immediately averted her eyes to the floor.

"Lucy?"

She looked up to find a pair of excited blue eyes looking at her but they weren't Wyatt's. Her's widened in surprise as she jumped up and launched herself at her high school best friend.

"Ian? What are you doing in San Francisco?" she pulled back and asked him.

He shrugged, "Just in town on business. I'll be-hey, what's wrong?" his tone immediately changed to concerned.

She shook her head, "This guy I like, I thought he liked me too but he's over at the bar flirting with some blonde."

Ian narrowed his eyes, "You mean that guy who's paying no heed to the bimbo throwing herself at him, instead trying to vaporise me with his glare?"

Lucy frowned. "Don't call her a bimbo, you don't know her...wait! He's looking here?"

Ian smirked, "Let's sit down. I haven't been beaten up in a really long time."

Lucy shook her head frantically. "Oh no! No, no, no! We're not going to try and make him jealous!"

"Lucy, Lucy. Let the professional handle it." he dismissed her. "Okay, now face me and sit." She begrudgingly complied. "Okay, so you won't believe what happened to me in New York."

She frowned, "Wait, what?"

"Just listen." Then he broke out into a stupidly hilarious story, by the end of which which Lucy was leaning on him for support due to laughing too hard. Ian chuckled and then cupped her face. "Luce, don't freak out, just play along."

Her eyes widened as he started leaning in. But before anything could happen, she was ripped out of Ian's arms and dragged outside the bar. Suddenly, she was pinned to a wall with a pissed off Wyatt in front of her.

"Who is he?" he gritted out.

She opted to play dumb. "Who's who?"

"Don't fucking push it! Who the hell is he?!" he barked out.

"A friend from high school." she matched his tone.

"Didn't look like just a friend." he growled.

"I would've stopped him." she calmly stated.

He too calmed down a little, "Good."

"Good?" she repeats incredulously.

"Yeah, good. Because he and no other man is allowed to touch you." he declared.

She looked at him, her heart beating out of her chest. So many burning questions. "Why?" she finally asks.

"Because you're _mine._ " he growls out and then pounces.

Lips, teeth and tongue clash. This was a possessive and assertive kiss. The were marking each other's territory. Months of hidden feelings were being poured into this one kiss.

They finally pull away, just a little, for some air. "Lucy," Wyatt starts. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to give you some space after your mom and I-"

"Shh. Wyatt. It's okay. We're both here now."

He nods gratefully and then after a breath, "I'm so damn in love with you, Lucy."

Lucy sighs contentedly. "I love you too Wyatt. So much."

They both just stand there goofily, relieved that the other feels the same way and the, "What do you mean I'm yours? I'll have you no that I'm nobody's. I'm an independent woma-"

Wyatt pulled her back into a desperate kiss.

She was his and he was hers.


End file.
